


And he kissed her (or vice versa)

by minorhotelsoaps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Surprise Kissing, just a bunch of kisses honestly, no beta we die like Marcel, really short believe me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorhotelsoaps/pseuds/minorhotelsoaps
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-sentence scenarios of Pieck and Porco kissing.feeling proud, might delete later
Relationships: Porco Galliard & Pieck, Porco Galliard/Pieck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	And he kissed her (or vice versa)

Porco kept his eyes shut for moment, waiting for Pieck’s presence to vanish on his hands.

-

He pressed his lips on Pieck’s, a brief moment before realizing he just kissed her and backing out to see her reaction. His eyes could only catch her laugh before she stepped in his space to kiss with all the determation he lacked a moment before,

-

Taking advantage of the height difference, Porco pressed his forehead easily against Pieck’s who laughed softly before he broke the kiss.

“It’s just-” he only struggled to find his words around her “I really like you.”

-

At first, Pieck placed her arms in the back of Porco’s neck to balance the height difference, but now her finger were running around his hair, and he wouldn’t deny he liked it.

-

The moments after the kiss were in slow motion, every emotion pulsing in Porco’s chest but nothing really happening.

“Pieck,I-”

“Jeez, Pokko, what happened to your voice?”

He cleared his troath trying to find his usual voice, and Pieck laughed, and he laughed too,

-

Pieck’s skin was warm against his hand, but Porco seemed to forget how line in.

“C’mon Pokko, kiss me already.”

-

His brain froze when she interrupted him with the kiss, and couldn’t figure out how to respond before she started pulling away, but Porco wouldn’t reject the contact for anything in the world, grabbing her face and pulling her softly against his lips again.

“Don’t go. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a sleep-deprived night, so I hope you didn't expected anything big. Still, I've some ideas to develop a few of them, so keep tuned.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
